


PDA

by Izzi456



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkward Alex, F/F, Fluff, a bit of alex and winn bromance, flustered alex, im not even sorry, lots of fluff, seriously this is fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzi456/pseuds/Izzi456
Summary: Alex isn't comfortable showing PDA at the office, but worries when things start to get awkward between her and Maggie because of it....(Alex and Maggie are dating and this is extremely fluffy. Enjoy.)





	

It had been three months since Alex first kissed Maggie in that bar, and then gotten her heart broken over what had transpired after.

It had been three weeks since Maggie couldn't handle watching Alex dating other women anymore and asked Alex out. She had lasted only a little over two months, and Alex was glad it wasn't a second longer. 

Alex was sure, so completely sure, that Maggie was the one for her after the second date. She was pretty sure she would've known on the first date, but it had gotten interrupted by a call from the DEO.

It was also pretty obvious to everyone at the DEO and the NCPD that they were dating. It wasn't like they were trying to hide it, but they did try to keep it casual. Some cases they got the chance to work together, and others just didn't work out. Alex was fine with it, because it made working together a bit more exciting. Alex never knew if Maggie was called to a case she was called on until she got there. She couldn't help but be in a good mood around Maggie at crime scenes, even if they were dealing with disgusting dead bodies. Everyone would tease her when they caught her staring at Maggie (which she did a lot), and Maggie would egg them on by pretending not to know what the problem was.

Alex would go red in the face, Maggie would squeeze her hand and give her a signature knowing smile, and then they'd get back to work. It had happened three times already, and Alex was determined not to get caught again.

But then she wondered, why did she care? Everyone knew, and everyone seemed to be okay with it. The two of them hadn't talked about whether they were exclusive yet, but Alex kind of figured they were. At least, they certainly acted like they were. They visited each other at work, all that stuff. There was something, though, that was holding Alex back from showing any kind of PDA at the DEO. Hand holding was fine, and Maggie had only come to the DEO twice to see her since they'd gotten together, so Alex hadn't had much time to think about it. Alex had gone to the NCPD a couple times with some lame excuse to see her, and Maggie would drag her into her secluded office. Alex didn't have her own office at the DEO. Everyone would work in the control room, so when Maggie had come to visit her...they didn't do anything like what they did at the NCPD.

"Hello? Earth to Alex," Winn said, waving his hand in front of Alex's face. Alex snapped out of her reverie and looked at him.

"What?"

Winn smirked and turned back to the computer and started typing. "Thinking about Maggie again?"

Alex smiled and hit his arm. "Shut up."

"Ah, you were. Makes sense. You do it about five times a day, I shouldn't be surprised."

Alex knew Winn was trying to start a petty argument with her, and Alex was going to let him. Things were a little slow that morning at the DEO. "Whatever. Just because you're jealous that I'm dating someone and you're not doesn't mean--"

Winn spun around in his chair, "Me? Jealous of you? Not possible." He laughed, leaning back in his chair.

"You are so--" Alex started, but then she heard a familiar voice that always sent the butterflies off in her stomach, but in a good way, a really good way.

"Hey, Alex."

Alex turned around and saw Maggie in her NCPD uniform. Her hair was down and her jacket was unbuttoned and Alex thought her heart actually skipped a beat. What had she done to deserve someone like Maggie?

"Oh, hey you," Alex said, leaning her hand on the table beside Winn and knowing that the smile on her face wasn't likely to disappear anytime soon. Alex did a quick look around the DEO headquarters to see if anyone was watching her getting flustered around Maggie. She knew she was making a fool of herself right now, but Maggie tended to do that to her. Especially when she came to the DEO unannounced.

And then Alex just looked at Maggie, beautiful Maggie, her girlfr--she stopped herself. She wasn't exactly sure if that was the right term to use, since they hadn't really talked about it. Was three weeks too soon to talk about stuff like that? Alex didn't know, she'd never been with anyone for long enough to have that talk with.

Maggie gave Alex a look that said 'you're being weird, but it's cute,' as she walked over to her which meant Alex wasn't being as casual as she thought she was. Alex straightened up and ignored Winn trying not to laugh behind her. Maggie flicked her eyes to Winn and back to Alex, smirking.

"What's going on? Anything?" Maggie asked Alex.

Alex sighed, "Not much this morning. Not anything, really. Um, so, what's up?" Maggie usually had a reason to come see her, and when she didn't, Alex liked to watch her obviously-rehearsed, I-really-just-wanted-to-see-you reason for coming to the DEO.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight, for dinner," Maggie said with no signs of nervousness or hesitation in her voice. Alex could take down deadly aliens and lay her life down for the one's she loved, but couldn't even ask Maggie on a date without stuttering her way through it. She admired how easy Maggie could do it.

"You could've just texted me," Alex said lightly, genuinely confused as to why she hadn't. A second later, she realized how bad it sounded and wished she could take it back.

"Well, yeah, but...I um..." Maggie's eyebrows furrowed.

Why hadn't Alex responded immediately with "yes"? As much as Alex would have liked to appreciate the table's turning with Maggie becoming flustered for once, she thought about how stupid she had just sounded.

Alex groaned and grabbed Maggie's right hand in hers and squeezed it, "Sorry, I meant yes. I don't....I don't know why I said that." She shook her head, and laughed a little bit. "Of course I want to go to dinner tonight."

Maggie smiled at her. "I wanted to see you, and ask you in person."

"I know, I know, I don't know why I asked you that. That was so stupid. I just...." Alex trailed off and sat on the desk behind her.

"Just what?" Maggie asked her quietly.

"I don't usually say...the right things around you. As you probably know."

Maggie smirked and nodded, stepping closer to Alex. "Oh, I know. And you're definitely not stupid, Alex."

In that moment, someone walked next to them and Alex jumped a bit; she had forgotten there were other people in the DEO headquarters and reflexively let go of Maggie's hand. Maggie didn't seem bothered (she never seemed bothered by anything, which made Alex look jumpy all the time) and put both her hands in her back jean pockets, taking a step away from Alex.

But if Alex hadn't been looking at Maggie, she might've missed a small flash of disappointment appear on Maggie's face. Alex cleared her throat.

"So, dinner. Where are we going?" Alex asked, deciding to deal with that later. She knew Winn was watching them out of the corner of his eye, and didn't want to have to talk about it in front of everyone walking around the DEO.

"It's a surprise."

Alex smiled. "Okay. But, do I get to know what level of fancy it is? I don't want to turn up in booty shorts at a nice French restaurant."

Maggie smirked at her and nodded, looking like she was trying not to laugh. "Alex Danvers in booty shorts," she closed her eyes like she was imagining it, "Now _that_ I have to see." Alex rolled her eyes. "Too bad you'll have to wear a nice dress."

Alex was about to respond when Maggie's cell rang. Maggie fished it out of her back pocket and didn't get a word in until, "On my way." She hung up the phone, sighed, and smiled at Alex. "Duty calls, I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sure, yeah. Seven."

"Great, okay," Maggie said, not moving.

"See you then."

There was a beat of silence and Alex could see Winn watching them out of the corner of her eye. Alex wondered why Maggie was just standing there, like she was waiting for something.

Maggie rocked forward on her feet and Alex just stood there, trying to figure out what was happening. Or rather, what was _not_ happening.

Maggie licked her lips and let out a short breath when she saw that Alex was not going to move. "Well, I guess I'll go," an attempt at a half smile making an appearance. Maggie put her phone back in her pocket and walked out of the DEO without so much as a backward glance.

Alex was stuck in place, wondering what had just happened.

She heard Winn turn around in his chair, and then he exclaimed, "Dude!" smacking her arm.

Alex looked at him and rubbed her arm. "Ow, what?"

Winn stared at her and let out an exasperated laugh when Alex continued looking confused. "Did you really just....?" He said, gesturing in front of him.

"What?"

"You just let her go like that? You didn't even kiss her goodbye. You two _are_ dating, right?"

Alex's mouth almost dropped completely open. How in the hell was she so stupid? She put her face in her hands and groaned. Of course Maggie had wanted a kiss goodbye, why wouldn't she? They had kissed before, more times than Alex could count. Almost every time Alex went to the NCPD they ended up making out in her office. Why was this different?

"Oh, my god," she mumbled behind her hands.

"For a DEO agent, Alex, you're pretty stupid," Winn said, turning back to his computer.

Alex just shook her head in her hands and after a minute, put them back down at her sides again. She sighed and stood up. Maggie had come all the way here before work from her apartment, most likely, to see Alex and ask her on a date. It wasn't like it was their first date or anything, but she had come all the way just to see Alex. And what had Alex done? Let go of her hand as soon as someone had passed by them a little too close and then made a complete fool of herself by not kissing her before she left. She thought back to the other two times Maggie had come to the DEO. The first time, it was probably fine that they hadn't done anything; whatever they had was pretty new. The second time had been a week ago when Alex had had to rush out to catch an alien just like Maggie did this time, and didn't even have time to think about saying goodbye.

But this time....Maggie had obviously wanted Alex to kiss her -- to do _something_ \-- when she had left, and Alex had been clueless. So utterly, completely clueless. 

Then, Alex started to think about something else: If she had known what Maggie was waiting for, would she have done it?

And it scared her that the answer was no, probably not.

Was there something wrong with her? She liked Maggie, a lot, and their dates had gone great. Alex knew they weren't officially a couple yet, but in her mind, they at least sort of were. Alex knew that _she_ didn't want to see anyone else, but she didn't know whether it was okay to ask Maggie the same. She smiled to herself as she thought about calling Maggie her girlfriend. She had been on a couple of dates with other women before she and Maggie were together and now had a bit of experience, but she had never once wanted to call any of those women her girlfriend. Alex had enjoyed herself on those dates, exploring a part of herself she'd never had the chance to before, and she had to admit that she was at least a little bit grateful that Maggie had rejected her at first, and allowed her to do that.

It just made what they had now seem even more special, and Alex didn't want to mess it up. She had been doing fine, great even, she thought, for the past three weeks. Now, in the span of literally two minutes, she had made a complete fool of herself and was afraid that she had messed up, big time.

It was the DEO and its large control room with dozens of people milling and running around all the time that made Alex nervous, that made her not want to display any kind of outward affection. Plus, she couldn't help but wonder, what if some people weren't okay with it? With _them_ , specifically? Alex sincerely hoped that the people who worked here had enough decency and an open mind to accept their relationship, but how could she be a hundred percent sure?

Alex sighed and began pacing around the room. That's when an alert came from Winn's computer. Winn turned around in his chair, not even having to say anything, before Alex looked at the location and type of alien on the screen, sent the regular text to Kara, grabbed her gun, and walked quickly out of the DEO to her motorcycle. She couldn't think about anything but work right now, but was determined to get her shit straightened out sooner than later. Hopefully before she messed up whatever she and Maggie had.

\--------------------

Their dinner date was almost over, and Maggie hadn't brought up what had happened at the DEO the entire time. She had acted completely fine, and although Alex knew that they couldn't ignore it forever, she also decided to forget about it, at least for now, as Maggie was doing.

The date was pretty much normal -- Maggie had picked a fairly nice restaurant and Alex had, thankfully, chosen the right kind of dress. Alex couldn't get over dark purple halter dress Maggie had on, and could barely speak clearly when Maggie had picked her up. 

The food had been good, they had talked like they normally did, and everything was fine. And then they were done with the food, Alex paid the check, and they were leaving. Everything was normal.

Everything was fine, everything was normal, Alex kept telling herself. She knew that something was wrong, though, and as much as she tried to push it back and enjoy their evening together, she felt guilty and embarrassed about what had happened that morning.

"I can't _believe_ you haven't watched Ten Things I Hate About You," Alex found herself saying for the second time. She grabbed Maggie's hand as they walked out of the restaurant.

"Maybe we could watch it together," Maggie said, swinging their joined hands back and forth. "Tonight."

And that's how Maggie ended up in Alex's apartment after their date. They hadn't done _this_ before, but Alex was excited about it. Maggie had been to her apartment, of course, but not after a date. 

They were sitting on the couch watching the movie shoulder-to-shoulder, fingers linked together. Alex had managed to forget about everything except Maggie sitting on her couch, in her apartment, watching a movie with her, until Maggie sat up halfway through and reached for the remote. She hit pause and pushed her hands down on the couch cushion, sitting up straighter.

Alex did the same instinctively, wondering what was happening and at the same time knowing exactly what was happening.

Maggie turned towards her and pulled her legs up onto the couch. "I'm sorry, I know this isn't the best time to be....you know, asking you this, but....this has been bothering me all day," she sighed and ran a hand through her hair, looking anywhere but at Alex. "Why didn't you say goodbye when I left the DEO this morning?" Maggie said quickly, and before Alex could answer, she continued, "I don't know if you...knew this, but I was kind of hoping for a kiss or something when I left. I mean, I know I could've -- Maybe I just wasn't --"

"Maggie," Alex said quietly, and it was enough to get Maggie to slowly close her mouth. "I uh...I figured it out after you left. Actually, Winn told me. I didn't realize you had wanted me to."

"Oh." Maggie bit her lip. "Okay, then that's....okay."

"But after he told me, I mean, I realized that obviously you did want me to and I wasn't too observant. Any idiot could've figured that out."

The corner of Maggie's mouth turned up, "You're not an idiot, Alex, believe me. I was expecting something, and I probably shouldn't have. I'm sorry."

Alex furrowed her eyebrows. "Wha--why are you apologizing? I'm the one with the problem."

Maggie tilted her head slightly. "What do you mean?"

Alex sighed and tucked some hair behind her ear. "I don't know, I just...I guess I'm not comfortable with it."

"It, meaning...?"

"PDA. And stuff like that. Around the office."

Now it was Maggie's turn to look confused. "But we makeout at the NCPD all the time."

"But that's in your office," Alex answered a little too quickly.

Maggie's mouth formed an "O," and Alex was looking between her and literally anything else. Then she looked down at her fidgeting fingers. "So, at the DEO..." Maggie started to say, and Alex looked up at her again, "you're not comfortable with it because there's a lot of people around." Alex nodded slightly, waiting for Maggie to continue. Something in Alex's facial expression must have tipped off Maggie to the real problem, the real thoughts running through Alex's mind, because then Maggie said, "Because you're afraid someone else will be uncomfortable with it."

Alex pursed her lips and willed herself to keep looking at Maggie and not down at her hands again.

A beat, and then: "Who?" Maggie said softly. Alex knew that the softness in her voice just meant that she was ready to rip apart whoever it was that was making Alex think this.

"It's not a specific person, per say. It's just...." Alex took a deep breath, and Maggie waited patiently for her to continue. "There are a lot of people at the DEO and...I just thought that, statistically, one of them was bound not to be okay with it. Us."

"Everyone there knows we're dating, right? I mean, we aren't exactly hiding it. So, wouldn't one of them have complained or something if they didn't like me showing up there to see you? And even if they did, that would be pretty messed up." Maggie asked, leaning her head on her hand, her elbow propped up on the back of the couch.

"I mean, I don't know. I guess I'm uncomfortable with the fact that I, we, could make someone else uncomfortable."

"But that shouldn't matter. I mean, how many of the guy's girlfriends show up to see them at work and--"

Alex put her hand up slowly and Maggie stopped talking. "Sorry, what did you just say?" Alex said, her heart beating a bit faster.

"Um...that it shouldn't matter?" Maggie said, confused.

"No, no. The other part," Alex said, barely keeping a smile off her face.

"The guy's....oh," Maggie said, realization dawning on her. "Sorry, I meant...I didn't mean to say girlfriend I meant people they're...um, dating," Maggie's words spilled out of her mouth. Alex was finally, _finally_ able to enjoy a flustered Maggie, and it pleased her to no end.

Alex could feel her smile growing, "Do you want to...be my girlfriend?"

"I...I mean," Maggie swallowed, "I wanted to wait until I thought you were ready to ask you, and I wasn't sure if it was too quick. I mean, I was...." she trailed off, trying to think of what to say.

"I'm not dating anyone else, and I don't plan to," Alex said, making sure Maggie understood every word and everything it meant.

"Me neither," Maggie whispered, and the beautiful smile that always made Alex feel as though everything was going to be alright appeared. She could look at Maggie all day, and never get tired of her. Alex slowly leaned forward and kissed Maggie softly. She could feel Maggie smiling through the kiss and then Maggie broke it a few seconds later by putting her hand on Alex's chest and pushing back slowly.

"What?" Alex said quietly, worried that something was wrong and having a flashback to what had happened months ago in the bar when Maggie had pulled back the last time.

"Nothing's wrong," Maggie said quickly when she saw how worried Alex was. "I'm glad we got that straightened out, but I just wanted to let you know that me being your girlfriend," she paused for a second, and Alex couldn't help but smile at Maggie calling her her girlfriend, "doesn't mean we have to do anything at the office. At the DEO, specifically. In terms of, you know, PDA. If you're not comfortable with it, that's fine. I mean, I would like to convince you otherwise, but I'm never, _ever_ going to make you do anything you don't want to do."

"Maggie--"

"I'm completely fine making out in my office like, all the time," Maggie said, smirking, "and it's okay. Please don't worry about it, okay?" She tilted her head.

Alex could've kicked herself. Here was beautiful, wonderful Maggie reassuring her that it was okay that Alex didn't want to kiss her in front of other people. Alex had waited months to be with her, and Maggie was everything she could have ever wanted, and so much more. And Alex couldn't even do this one small thing that shouldn't even be a big deal in the first place? She thought she was being absolutely ridiculous, and it frustrated her to no end.

When Alex hadn't said anything after a couple of seconds, Maggie put her hand on top of hers, "Alex? Promise me you won't worry about it."

Alex nodded, "Mhm." She didn't know what to say, and she was pretty sure that she was going to worry about it. But with Maggie sitting there only a foot away from her, head tilted and a small smile on her face, Alex couldn't say no. 

And as they continued to watch the movie, Alex's attention was on Maggie, watching her as she laughed at some stupid joke and wondering how she had gotten so lucky.

\-------------------

It had been a week since that night, and Alex and Maggie kept missing each other on the cases they had. Neither of them had had time to go to the other's offices, and they hadn't really even had time to go out properly either. They were stuck having late night drinks and pool since neither of them had gotten off work early enough to hang out.

Alex was somewhat fine with it, but she also missed going to the NCPD and missed Maggie coming to see her here. She couldn't help but worry, though, about what would happen if, when, Maggie would come to see her here again, if it would be like last time. 

Alex had just gotten to work, but was already pacing around the main floor of the DEO. She had done her usual routine already and was deciding whether she should go practice-fight one of the dummies in the workout room, when she got her wish.

Alex happened to look up just as Maggie walked through the doors of the DEO with a coffee in each hand. Immediately, she could feel herself smiling and her shoulders relax as Maggie smiled at her.

"Hey, haven't seen you in awhile," she said as Maggie walked up the two steps and across the platform of the main computer desks where Alex had just stopped pacing.

Maggie let out a sigh, "Yeah, I know. Too much work these days. Can you believe they actually expect you to _do_ things at your job? I mean, how weird is that?" Alex smirked. "Anyway, I had a little time to kill this morning before work, so I brought you coffee."

Maggie held out the coffee cup in her left hand to Alex and Alex took it slowly. She had brought her coffee?

"Caramel macchiato is your favorite, right?"

Alex didn't quite know what to say. Maggie had brought her coffee, her favorite coffee. Alex couldn't even remember telling Maggie what her coffee order was, but apparently she had, and Maggie had remembered. She knew Maggie was being casual about it, but Alex couldn't help but smile about Maggie bringing her coffee.

"Thank you," Alex said. Maggie shrugged.

"The line was pretty long when I was getting this, so I do actually have to leave, like now. Sorry I can't stay a little longer."

Alex looked at her and thought _Oh god, is this going to be like last time? Am I going to make it extremely awkward again and just let her leave?_ She knew that Maggie said didn't mind that she wasn't comfortable kissing her goodbye, but Alex couldn't help but think about how stupid that was on her part.

"Pool tonight?" Maggie said, not noticing everything that Alex was thinking that was probably projected onto her face.

Alex nodded.

Maggie's face lit up and she said, "Okay, see you later," before turning around and walking out. So it wasn't going to be like last time, because Maggie really was fine about the whole no-PDA thing.

And suddenly, watching Maggie be okay with this wasn't okay with Alex. She wanted to kiss Maggie, she wanted to kiss her _girlfriend,_ badly. Maggie was her _girlfriend,_ for god's sake. Alex was watching Maggie walk away again and on instinct, Alex was about to look around to see if anyone was watching, but then she shook her head. _Screw it,_ she thought.

"Maggie, wait," Alex said, putting her coffee down on the desk beside her. Maggie hadn't even reached the end of the platform yet before she turned around, eyebrows raised, at Alex's voice. Alex walked the length of the platform towards her, put her right hand on the small of her back, and kissed her, causing Maggie to lean back a little bit as Alex leaned forward into the kiss. Maggie put her hand on Alex's shoulder to steady herself.

Alex didn't care anymore if a hundred people were watching, or if someone was not going to be okay with this. Maggie was her girlfriend, dammit, and Alex should be able to kiss her if she wanted to, when she wanted to. Alex pretty much forgot about everyone else in that moment, and didn't hear anything that was going on until someone walked past them and shouted, "Get a room!"

Alex broke the kiss and looked behind her to see Agent Kuwalski smirking at them. She smiled back at him and turned a bit more to see Winn at his computer, giving her a thumbs up. Everyone else didn't even notice what had just happened and continued on with whatever they were doing. Alex laughed a little bit, thinking about how ridiculous she was being before, and turned back to Maggie. Maggie looked a little shaken, but she was smiling.

"What was that f---I mean, why did you do that? I thought you weren't--" She stuttered.

Alex shook her head, "You brought me coffee. And I couldn't let my girlfriend leave without a kiss goodbye."

Maggie smiled a bit and said, "Well, I guess I'll have to bring you coffee more often." 

And despite the fact that Maggie looked happy, her eyes were asking Alex if she cared that everyone was watching. Alex shrugged in response. She really, really didn't.


End file.
